


guidepost

by Radio Rascal (Vagrants)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, look this is a total crackship but just hear me out, specifically just so i can put him with Megatron, yes this is an AU where Galvatron's on the Lost Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrants/pseuds/Radio%20Rascal
Summary: He would sit by the window and get a look on his face like he was trapped in a labyrinth and couldn't find his way out.
Relationships: Galvatron/Megatron
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	guidepost

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i've been thinking about this ship for a while now. i'm going to write something very long involving it, but i really wanted to post something about it before then, and i happened to get this mental image that's just vague enough to stand up with minimal context! that's for your sake and mine; i haven't actually read much of IDW Galvatron's content and need to gather more information before starting the real fic. but...i don't really want to read more comics either.
> 
> basically, GalvaMegs is percolating in my mind and i'm going feral from not writing the long version of it yet.

Megatron had been sitting by the window for some time now. Maybe he’d gotten locked in that position, with his legs stretched out, with one hand resting on his thigh and the other bent to support his jaw. If so, he wasn’t concerned about it, or maybe he didn’t notice. His expression was distant and thoughtful, his mind cast out somewhere beyond the visible planets and stars. He’d landed between pain and guilt and seemed unwilling to leave.

Galvatron walked over and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. Snapped out of his reverie, Megatron looked over, surprised but not startled.

“What are you thinking about?” Galvatron asked.

“Nothing important,” Megatron answered.

“It must be important to make you look like that.”

Megatron huffed. “Why? What do I look like?”

“A funeral progression.”

Turning back to the window, Megatron let his face sink into his hand. “I’m thinking about the past, is all.”

Galvatron pressed the front of his helm against Megatron’s. There was no reason to say anything else, but even so, he had no words—just a spark-deep understanding. He knew where Megatron was right now, because he had been there himself, over and over, until he had worn deep tracks through his memories. It was a dark place with heavy air and muddled shadows, and there was never a map but one was forced to navigate it anyway. He would go there again and again; both of them would, until both their sparks ceased to shine. At least Galvatron could say he knew what it was like, and in that way he acted as a guidepost to his beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you were going to ask, i can't explain why i love this ship so much. if you look directly at me i'll scream.


End file.
